Band Life With My Best Friend BVB Ashley Purdy
by Bvbfreaxxx
Summary: Anna's best friend is CC. He always liked her, ever since he saved her from a bunch of bullies and they became friends in middle school, but what happens when he joins a band? she moves out to LA with him, but now he has more guys to compete with!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My name is Anna.I'm eighteen years old. I have jet black and layered hair. My

best friend ever is CC. You may know him from black veil brides but We have

known each other since middle school. I have hazel eyes and I'm 5'4".I only wear

clothes that are black, unless of course there band shirts cause music is

basically my life!I play bass, not in a band or anything just for fun!

Anna's pov

"your joking right?" I said excitedly

"no I'm dead serious! They already have a record deal and everything!" CC almost

screamed into the phone.

I'm so happy for you! I'll have to go look them up now to see what there like."

" does this mean hours of ur Continuous new band stalking?"

Um DUH!" I said " I have to go though" I added sadly

"Well ok but I did want to know if... Well if you would come out here for a

while" he asked, almost seeming nervous

"wait out to LA?" that really surprised me

"yeah I don't really know many people and it woul be great to see you again" he

added

Um sure!"

" thanks ! I have to go to band practice now though so bye!" he said quickly

"bye" I said as I hung up the , my best friend actually just joined a

band! And they already had a record deal and a pretty big fanbase. I'd have to

go look then up later, I think CC ( my best friend) had called them black veil

brides...

A few hours later

So I looked up black veil brides... And they are OFFICIALLY THE BEST BAND

EVER! Not only is there music pure rock and roll but they are the best people!

After watching tons of interviews I think I can say I have a somewhat good

understanding for then as people. For instance Andy is very nice, but can be

very funny and loves to point out stupid things people do. Ashley on the other

hand is very outgoing and absolutely adores all the attention from girls. Jake

and Jinxx and kind of quiet and laid back, and almost nothing surpasses there

love for music. And well since CC is the new drummer I obviously know my own

best friend! Though for those of you who dont, he is one of yhe craziest most

outgoing people you will ever meet, but he is very serious about things he

thinks are super important.I still can't believe I actually get to go to LA and

stay out there! I'd always wanted to move there when I was younger, to do what

cc is doing now, exept I played bass not drums. *ding* oh a text... It's from CC

Hey anna so there's a flight to LA in two days at noon, will u take that one to

come see me? I'll be at the airport waiting then see u!

"Umm ok so I guess he decided my flight for me.." I mumbled while going on my

laptop to buy the ticket. He never really did think about planning things

though, I was actually surprised he had thought ahead enough to pick me up at

the airport.

The next day I heard a knock on my door as I was packing to leave for I

hope it's not the landlord again. What? I play music "to loud" sometimes... Ok

all the time.

I go over to my door and who is it? None other then cc himself!

"CC?" I yelled as I ran to give him a giant bear hug

"woah don't kill me!"he said laughing

What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you in LA tomorrow!"

"Well SURPRISE! I came to help you pack. I may have been gone for a while but

I still remember how organized you've always been" he said sarcastically

"Well come on in."

After helping me pack CC spent about an hour going on and on about his band.

" I can't wait to get you out to LA to meet them! I've already told them you

were coming. An yor very luck there's an extra bedroom in our house."

"wait hold on I'm going to be staying in a house with ALL of you?"

" where else were you gonna stay?"

"Good point" I said. God I wonder what it going to be like living with five

guys...this should be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the band

Ch 2 meeting the band

Well today is the day to meet the rest of cc's band. I get out of bed and pick

out black skinny jeans and a motley crüe band shirt. Then I have to go into the

bathroom and straighten my jet black hair.I was just finishing my signature

eyeliner when I heard cc yelling for me.

" Anna its time to go! I promised we would meet the band at a cafe! We need to

be there in ten min.! He sounded a little to excited. But that's typical cc.

"k I'm coming!" I yell back a's I grab my black hoodie and run out the door .

You could tell it was them from halfway across the resturaunt. I'm pretty sure

they were the only group of four guys wearing all black and the fact that Andy

was standing on the table also helped.

" guys there's CC!" Ashley yelled which surprised the blonde bombshell waitress

he had been flirting with. Ah typical ash, at least from what CC had told me,

and all the interviews is watched.

"CC!" the rest of the band yelled, making most of the restaurant look at us

funny.

" and you must be Anna" ashley said in his typical flirty way when we got to the

table.

" back off ash" cc said rudely before I could answer. God, he's acting a little

weird now. He's never really done that before...

" sorry I was just trying to say hi.." ashley said Doing his best to sound

innocent.

"hi guys I'm Anna" I said, glaring at CC. Damn that kid looked embarrassed.

Everyone introduced themselves and we started eating.

" so you are staying with us right?" Andy asked me

" I guess so, I don't really have anywhere else to stay" I responded. Out of the

corner of my eye I could see Ashley looking at me and smiling as I said I was

staying with them.

CC"s pov

" I guess so I don't really have anywhere else to say" Anna said. I looked over

at Ashley. He looked overjoyed. I was going to flip out on him if he didn't stop

looking at her like that. He may be my friend and new bandmate, but that didn't

mean I was gonna let him Hurt Anna.I will do anything and everything in my power

to keep him away from her. And nothing is going to stop me.

Ashleys pov

She seemed so cool! Yeah yeah yeah I know what your gonna say. Ashley your a

player your just gonna hurt her then things are gonna be awkward when you still

have to live together. I don't care though. Maybe things will be different this

time. I mean I'm only a player because I can never find the right girl, and I

need SOME attention. So I just have to get it from random girls. It sounds

stupid but it works. I'd love to get closer to Anna, but CC is kind of looking

at me like he is going to murder me...

Anna's pov

" so cc when are we going to go... Um... Home I guess?" I said

" maybe we should go now so you can start unpacking before the guys get home."

CC said.

" actually cc if you want I can take her there. The guys wanted to discuss some

band stuff with you since you are new and everything" Ashley said

I looked over at cc . He honestly looked like he could beat Ashley up at any

second. I saw Andy lean over to him and I barely made out his whisper " ash

isn't gonna try anything. Believe me. We had a, um, talk"

" fine" CC said looking defeated. " is that ok with you Anna?" he asked me

" yeah its fine" I said and looked over at ash. He was smiling again.

Ashleys pov

So yes me and Andy did have a "talk". Though really it was less of a talk and

more of Andy threatening to kill me if I " tried anything" with her. He never

said I couldn't hang out with her. Or at least until she fell for me. Then he

couldn't stop me. Mostly because cc almost seems scared of Anna. And I can see

why she is kind of intimidating, but not in a bad way.

" come on Anna, my bike is this way" I said leading her away

" your bike?" I asked. Then a's we turned the corner I could see he meant a

motorcycle. A BIG motorcycle. Oh god...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch three moving in

Anna's pov

" so we um we're riding this? Like back to the house?" I said nervously

" yeah. What did you think we were gonna take? A car?" Ashley said

" um sort of" I said. Then he saw me looking at the bike funny.

" have you ridden one before? Your kind of looking at it like some foreign

object" he said sort of laughing.

" um no..." I said " and stop laughing at me it's not funny!" unfortunately that

just made him laugh harder.

" ok" he said trying to controll his laughter. " just get on behind me"he said,

getting on the bike first. After I got on he said " now put your arms around me"

"Your kidding right?" I asked

"Well do you want to fall off?" ash said. I looked at him and shook my head no.

" well then I suggest you listen to me"

" fine" I said putting my arms around him. " but let's not mention this to CC"

"That's fine with me. Also you can't try to sit as far away from me as possible.

You kind of need to be up against me" he said. Sounding flirty of course

" great" I said sarcastically, moving up closer to him

" see it's not that bad" he said. I could tell he was smiling. Enjoying his

small victory " I also enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and-"

I cut him off " let's just go to the house now ok?"

" someone didn't take her nap this afternoon" ash said sounding slightly annoyed

"fine we can just sit here and talk. Until CC come to make sure we really left

and kills yes he will do that. So how's your day been?" I tried to sound

cheerful

" fine let's go, but why would CC check up on us like that?" he asked

" long story. I'll tell you when we get to the house" I said just hoping CC

wouldn't kill Ash already.

*at the house*

" were here" Ashley said as we pulled into the driveway.

"And look there's all my stuff!" I said pointing to where CC had promised he

dropped it off this morning. By the time I had finished saying that Ashley was

already off the motorcycle and was offering me his hand to I could get off

without falling on my face.(had I mentioned I could be a klutz?)

" so why exactly would CC come check on us?" Ashley prodded as we were bringing

my stuff into the house.

" well it's kind of a long story" I said hoping he wouldn't care enough to

listen so I didn't have to explain it.

" well I have time" he said sitting down next to me on my new bed.

*****FLASHBACK***** MIDDLE SCHOOL*****

CC's pov

"stop it" I heard someone yell. Then I heard some laughing.

" STOP!" I heard the same voice yell again. I better go see what it is. I

thought to myself.I started walking in the direction of the I got

there all I saw was a beautiful girl being beaten up by a bunch of guys in my

looked familiar. I think I've seen her in school before. Then I

remembered her name. "Anna!" I yelled

"help!" she yelled back as the guys contribute to abuse I jumped in to

save her. After suffering a few punches I managed to drag her out.

" what the hell were they doing?" I asked her as soon as we ran to safety.

"it's nothing. They do that all the time. It just usually isn't that

for saving me though."

I looked at her in disbelief. She was amazing. Not only was she beautiful,

skinny with layered black hair, sparkling hazel eyes and an amazing fashion

sense(in my opinion. Which meant she looked like she was half emo half I just

walked out of a hollywood glam rock band). She also apparently fought those guys

off for ten min. Before she gave in. Which was thankfully when I got there to

save her. After that we became best friends. I never let her go anywhere without

me. Not only because she was my best friend and understood me like no one else

did, but because I wasn't about to let her go through that again. Apparently it

was normal for guys to make fun of her and even to beat her up like that. Never

again, I told myself.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Ashleys pov

" oh my god... I'm so sorry I even asked" I said. Honestly all I wanted to do

was hug her and continue to do what CC was doing. Protect never let her

out of my arms, because she would always be safe there.

" it's fine. It was a long time ago." she said. I could still see the look in

her eyes though. The look of pain, and torture. The same look I wore every day

throughout middle school.

" it will be fine. Nothin like that's gonna happen again. I promise." I said

pulling her into a protective wasnt at all reluctant to give in to the hug. Then I heard a cough, and looked at the was standing there, obviously not pleased with what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4 CC's Wrath

Ch.4 the wrath of CC

CC"s pov

" I can explain" Ashley said quickly. He looked scared, he should be.I

Saw him hugging her. That may sound stupid and its nothing but I know what he's

like. Yeah he's one of my best friends, but that doesn't mean I have to like

everything about him. I especially don't like the way he treats girls he goes

out with. I was NOT about to allow him to drag MY Anna into his stupid games and

toy with just has a way with girls and he takes advantage of it."NO."

I yelled " There's nothing to explain! Get out of her room NOW!"

Ashleys pov

" Get out of her room NOW!" CC yelled.I honestly don't think I've ever seen him

this mad. He's not usually very intimidating, but right now I was scared of him.

Then I heard a whisper.

" Just leave for now.I'll calm him down and explain everything but for now get

out before he murders you." Anna whispered to me.

I left the room an went next door to mine. I felt so defeated. I hadn't even

been able to explain what had promised she would though. I could

hear her talking to CC, but I couldn't make out the words. I just hoped he would

understands. Or at least doesnt try to keep her away from me...

Anna's pov

" CC your being stupid!" I yelled at him. He just looked back at me, confused. "

for gods sake he only hugged me! And it was because I had just told him about

how WE met!"

" Well sorry" CC said sarcasticly " but he had NO right to do that without checking with me

first"

" What are you my father? I can do whatever I want with whatever guy I want to!

I can understand you wanting to make sure I'm safe but really that was going way

to far!" I finished, yelling that part louder hoping Ashley could hear."Honestly

you should apologize to Ashley! He probably feels horrible now!"

" No. I'm not apologizing to him. Infact I'm going to keep him under constant

survalance. AND I'm sleeping in here tonight to make sure he doesn't try to come

in here."

" Your gonna have leave us alone at some point" I argued

" Not for a while" he said firmly. Whatever I'll just text Ash. I'll bet he will

want to sneak out tonight so we can hang out. Or maybe tommorrow so CC will be

less suspicious and hopefully not sleeping in my room...

*A few hours later*

Well Andy Jake and Jinxx were all going out to party. Me CC and Ashley were

staying to their dismay I hadn't wanted to go out, meaning CC had to

stay home, and Ash stayed back also. Though I'm not sure quite why he did. I

decided to get ready for bed. Me and Ash were gonna sneak out and take a

midnight walk-on the beach tomorrow night, so for tonight I'd have to deal with

probably wont be in my room least i wasnt planning on him being there

and considering how scared hed looked earlier when i yelled at him im sure he will leave if i

tell him to.

CC's pov

"So even though this is bad because I'm mad at Ashley and Anna's probably upset

with me it's not all bad." I thought to myself. I walked into Anna's room. I

could tell she had just finished changing and was now sitting in her bed when I

walked in.

" I wasn't kidding when I said I was sleeping in here."

"Fine I'll let u sleep in my bed with me. But don't try anything, wow... I

never would have thought I'd have to say that" said Anna quietly, almost

sounding annoyed

"Why did you think that?" I whispered, getting into bed next to her.

"Two years ago girls were the last thing on your mind. And you obviously think

all guys are pervs considering how you acted when Ash HUGGED me earlier."Anna

said, half asleep

"Well things have changed I guess" I whispered. Then realizing she had fallen

asleep I said " but my love for you hasn't" so quietly I couldn't even count it

as a whisper.I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep into the best sleep

I've ever had. Knowing that the girl I love was safe in my arms helped me sleep.

Even if she had no idea how much she ment to me.


	5. Chapter 5 The Beach

Ch 5

Ashleys pov.

*The next day*

Things had been really quiet last night. After Anna and CC stopped yelling at

each other anyway. I would assume they made up because I heard them whispering

last night, and Anna didn't sound mad. I decided to go wake them up. Not to be

mean or anything but Anna promised to make breakfast and I am getting VERY

hungry. So I walk into her room and what do I see? Anna sleeping and CC with

both his arms around her, just sitting there looking at her and holding her like

she was looked up to see me standing at the door. "what are you doing

CC?" I ask him

"um well I was sleeping." he responds.

"why are your arms around her?" I question him.

"listen she's my best friend I can do whatever I want to her, you on the other

hand have no right to go near her" he was like whisper yelling so he wouldn't

wake her up

"fine just when she gets up tell her that she needs to make breakfast." I say

quickly, leaving the can do whatever he wants to her but I can't even

hug her! I could understand maybe if he caught me doing something worse with

her. Seriously though she told me a really sad story and he got mad that I

hugged her trying to comfort her? Oh god... I don't think I've ever gotten mad

at someone for this, or even JUST hugged a girl and not done anything else with

was I turning into? Did I only want her because I knew I couldn't have

her? I guess I'd have to wait until tonight when we go to the beach to find

out.I need some time alone so I can sort out my feelings, I don't usually

actually have feelings for a girl like this so this should be

beach will be a good place though. We can wait till CC has fallen asleep then

sneak out and go there on my motorcycle. There shouldn't really be people there

considering it will be the middle of the night.

CC's pov

" Andy quick come here!" I yelled as soon as he got home. He followed me into my

room, which I then locked.

" woah whats the issue?" he asked me

"I wanted your advice on something" I said. Andy looked at me like he was

expecting me To go on so I did. "well last night I slept in Anna's bed with her

to keep her and Ashley apart."

" ok and...?" Andy said

"well I kind of told her how I felt about her. I think she was asleep when I

told her, but I'm not positive."

"Awwwww so you do like her!" Andy said

"well yeah..." i said nervously "but what if she wasn't asleep, and what if she

heard me?she's probably already suspicious because when she woke up this morning

I kind of still had my arms around her..."

" that has to have been the stupidest thing you could have done" Andy said. God

he could be blunt "now even if she didn't know before she's probably gonna put

two and two together" he continued when I looked at him very confused "like you

not letting Ashley near her and the issue this morning." he finished

"your right" I said

"maybe don't sleep in her room tonight ok? Or at least not in the same bed as

her. Then hopefully she will think it was just like protective instinct or

something. Ashley is suspicious of you to so just try not to act weird around

either of them k?"

*That night*

Ashleys pov

*ring* oh my phone. YES it's from Anna. "CC just came in to say good night. He's

gone now r u ready to go?" um HELL YEAH! I texted her back telling her where my

bike was and to meet me there. This was gonna be awesome.I just hoped CC didn't

catch us sneaking out. I feel like I'm in high school again, I haven't had to

sneak out of my house since like tenth grade. I knew CC would be listening for

my door to open, so I went out my window. I walked over to where I had parked my

bike and Anna was already there.

"Hey are you ready to go?" she asked me

"yeah let's go!" I said. Just seeing her made me smile... But I can't figure out

why. I'm usually with a girl for like... One night. Then everything is over. No

lasting feelings, no broken hearts. Deffinetly no sneaking out of the house to

be able to actually have a few moments alone with her. She looked beautiful,

even in the dark. She was wearing a summer type dress. I could tell even in the

dark that it was black and had white stars down the front. It fit her petite

figure perfectly.I felt her get on my bike behind me, pit her arms around me and

move as close to me as possible.I'm gonna enjoy this ride.

Anna's pov

Damn ash looked amazing. As usual of course. He was acting so sweet, not like

the player he supposedly I had no problems putting my arms around

him as we headed to the beach on his motorcycle. I also made sure to move as

close to his as possible. He seemed to like that.I knew this night was going to

be amazing. A night away from CC so he couldn't be in the way of Ashley all the

time.

Ashleys pov

*just pulling into the parking lot at the beach*

"were here" I said, getting off first so I could help Anna off. We started

walking towards the beach. When we got on the beach the first this she said was

"wow it's been a whole minute and I haven't heard CC make some comment about you

staying away from me"

" yeah" I replied "it's nice isn't it? I mean CC is an awesome friend but he's

kind of being insane"

"I agree" she said "I can't figure out why he's acting the way he is though"

"I think you will find out" I said. Yeah I knew CC was head over heels for her.

I respect that, but I don't think she feels the same way so I could have her

right?

"ummm ok... So why don't you just tell me?" she asked sounding confused

Oh god, I was hoping she wouldn't ask. I have to think of something fast "why

would I want to drag Problems with CC into the only time we have away from him?"

I asked Anna, reaching over to hold her hand. She looked up at me and smiled

"your right. Tonights just about us" she said, almost sounding flirty. I looked

into her eyes. I knew right then and there that I did have feelings for her.

Feelings that were different from any of the girls I had "dated" before. This

time it was for real. I don't think CC is gonna be to pleased though. I'm just

gonna have to act like a gentlemen to Anna excessively when I'm around him. I

didn't have to think about that right now though. Right now I had a wonderful

girl holding my hand and a beautiful beach to walk night was perfect.

I'm starting to remember why I loved sneaking out so much.

CC's pov

I had already said goodnight to Anna and Layed down on my bed. I missed her

though. I missed the feeling I had when she was in my arms last night. The

feeling I got when she fell asleep in my arms. I knew I wanted to hold her like

that every night. Ok, I've made my decision. I'm going to tell her how I feel.

I'd bring her into my room tomorrow and tell her. I started thinking about her,

and how beautiful she is. I was a little worried though. She held her own

against a bunch of guys trying to beat her up when we were in middle school.

Like she fought them off. I saw the guys too, they looked hurt pretty bad. At

least one had a really bad broken nose. I really hope she doesn't do that to me.

She wouldn't though. I was her best friend.

*the next day*

"hey Anna can you come here for a minute?" I said, leading her into my room


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 CC explains it all

CC's pov

Oh my god I can't even believe what I was about to do. After years and years of

being her best friend I was going to tell her how I felt. But I had to be

serious, none of my usual craziness. She'd think I was joking if I wasn't

serious. I already had no idea how she was going to take this there was no need

to make it worse. " Anna there's something we need to talk about" I said, trying

to be as serious as I could be.

"your right" she said " there is"

I hope she meant she felt the same way I did. "can I go first?"

"sure" she replied

"I have something I've needed to tell you for a long time" I started "I always

knew you would be my best friend, but as we got closer I realized something

else. Not only were you my best friend, but also the girl I was in love with.

And before you say anything it's ok if you don't feel the same way, I

understand. Though that doesn't mean that I will give up on you." I looked at

her. She was just staring at me, her eyes wide.I didt know what that meant, so I

leaned in to kiss her. That kiss lasted about half a second then she pulled

away, shaking her head.

"well that makes what I was going to tell you really awkward..." she said

slowly, almost nervously.

"what were you going to tell me?" I asked, expecting the worst. The worst being

something along the lines of her being like engage to some guy back home or

something

"um well I was going to ask you to get off me and Ashleys case. He's really not

the perverted player you think he is, and I think he likes me..." she said, she

sounded so sad.

"well do you like me? Or him..." I asked. I was on the verge of breaking down,

but I wasn't about to let Anna see me do that.

"um CC I love you, a lot. But as a big protective brother, not anyone if have a

relationship with...I think I might have feelings for Ashley. I... Im so

sorry..." she said quickly then got up and literally ran out of my room. I

started to cry. I usually never do that ,but the girl of my dreams, the girl I

had imagined growing up with, being with for the Rest of my life, had just

rejected me for my bandmate. Unfortunately for me Jake heard me from his room

next door.

"dude what's going on in here? Anna just ran out and then I heard these weird

noises, almost like someone cry-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when

he saw me. "dude what the he'll happened? did she like murder your mom or

something?"

"this isnt a time for jokes" I said in between sobs

"well why are you... Crying?" he asked, being careful not to make things worse.

"Anna" was all I could say. I looked up at Jake through teary eyes. He was

staring at me like I was crazy. I felt helpless. I had nothing now. Without Anna

nothing meant anything to me anymore. And I may have also ruined out friendship.

"what did she do to you?" he asked. Then he understood "She...she didn't feel

the same way?" he asked carefully

All I could do was shake my head and erupt into even bigger sobs. The thought of

her not being around was honestly worse then anything I've ever looked

down at me, he looked sad, to see me like this must be weird. He sat down next

to me, and saying nothing, pulled me into a very awkward hug. He started telling

me things would be ok, but I knew they would never be ok. He just didn't get it.

I guess no one did...

Annas pov

What did I just do? I broke my best friends heart for a guy I wasn't even sure

has feelings for me? Ashley just had a way of dragging me in, a way of making me

want to spend every waking moment with him. It's probably also bad that I wished

ASHLEY would come in here right now to help me figure things out.

"Anna are you in there?" I heard some one yell. It was ash I said realizing it

was his voice.

"yeah im in here..." I said quietly

"can I cone in?" he asked

"sure" I answered

"what the **** happened between you and CC? Jake just told us not to go in his

room or your room. He won't tell us anything else though." Ashley looked

genuinely worried about me.

"nothing..." I said softly

" what happened? We saw you like run out of his room and slam your door. You

can't just tell me nothing happened."

" fine. Promise not to tell the guys?" he nodded his head "CC told me he loved

me, and has for a long he kissed me." the look in Ashleys eyes at that

moment looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. " I told him I

didn't feel the same way. He looked so upset..." relief flooded Ashleys face as

I said the last part.

"well it's not too bad right? I mean you guys can still be friends and

stuff...did you give him a reason for saying no?"

" yeah I did.. I told him I only saw him as a brother...and that I had feelings

for someone else"

"well thats not gonna help... But at least it was a definite no. This way he

won't keep his hopes up."

" I guess your right... But now living right across the hallway from him is

gonna be weird..."

"you seem really upset... Would staying in my room tonight help at all? I don't

think CC is gonna come looking for you until at least tommorrow night."

"actually yeah, that would be nice"

" well cmon it's getting late you should be going to sleep, especially after

what just happened"

" ok I'll be right in, you go in ahead of me"

"ok just meet me in there"

As soon as ashley left I ran for the bathroom. I started crying again. I can't

believ what I just did to CC. The guy who may have saved my life that day we

met. I was a terrible person. The worst person ever. I couldn't live with

myself, With what I did. I pulled out my old razor. " I haven't seen you in a

long time" I said as I cut deep into my wrists.

Now I just have to change into a long

sleeve shirt so Ashley wouldn't suspect anything. I think I'll feel better when

I'm with him. I though to myself as I got dressed and headed into his room.

*in Ashleys room*

Ashleys pov

I quickly cleaned up my room before Anna came to my room. I Didn't want to make

a bad impression, especially when she was already very upset. After about ten

min. she finally came into my room. She was acting strange though. She had

changed into a long sleeve shirt, which was unlike her. And strange considering

it was spring. She almost seemed nervous as she Layed down Next to me in my bed.

At first it felt great. I had my arms around her, and I was thinking about the

future. When hopefully I'd be able to go to sleep with her in my arms every

night. Then I saw her move a little and when she did she almost tried to like

hide her wrist under herself. "oh god she didn't" I thought as I slowly pulled

down her sleeve as soon as she fell asleep. I should have known. She tried to

hide it the exact way I did when I was in school. I knew what she must have been

feeling to have to do that. I used to all the time. Infact I still had my razor.

It was in a shoebox under my bed at this very moment. I hadn't touched it in

years though. I promised myself I would never do that again


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 she did what?

Ashleys pov.

I slept ok that night. Bad because I saw what Anna did. Good because I knew as

long as I held her that night she couldn't do anything else. The morning was a

different story though. I was up as soon as the sun rose and I took a picture on

my phone of Anna's arms. Knowing CC would probably be up I went to tell him.

"CC its me can I come in?" I said while knocking on his door

" no leave me the **** alone" CC answered.

"its important." I said "I think Anna might be in danger-" as soon as I

mentioned Anna he opened the door.

"come in, before she hears us talkin about her" he said letting me in. When I

got in CC said "so what's wrong with her?"

"well last night she was really upset when I went to make sure she was I

told her that if it would help at all to have some company she could sleep in my

room if she wanted to" at this point CC was giving me an evil glare. "well she

came into my room like ten Min. Later. She was wearing long sleeves. She came

into my bed next to me and fell asleep."

"well what's the issue?" CC asked "the fact that she rejected me for you, then

slept in the same bed as you but wasn't slutty enough for your taste?" oh god he

was getting angry now.

"no. When she turned over when she was asleep her sleeve got pulled down buy she

tried to hide it. I realized what she had done and checked. I was right. This

was there." I said to him holding up my phone with the picture on it.

"oh my god..." he looked shocked "she hasn't done that in a long how

did u know just by how she was acting?"

"umm...I used to..." I started "know a person who did" I said. I hadn't told

anyone that I did. No one ever. Not even Andy aka my best friend knew.

"well what should we do?"CC asked

"well I think she feels bad about hurting you. Maybe you make her think your ok

with it? Even if your not just make it seems like it didn't hurt you that much.

That way she won't feel bad."

"I guess your right" he said.

After a min. Of awkward silence I left his room. I was going to make tonight

special for Anna, to take her mind off the issue with CC. I wasn't sure what I

was going to do yet, but it was gonna be awesome and it was going to help her.

*that night*

I told the rest of Bvb not to come into my room. I said it was important they

didnt and they all agreed not to. After dinner I told Anna to meet me in my room

in fifteen min. She agreed. She also had no idea anyone knew what she did. But I

knew. And I had an idea to stop it.

*fifteen min. Later*

"Ashley?" Anna said as she came into my room.

"yeah I'm right here" I said, I was sitting on my bed. She walked over and sat

down next to me.

"so what did you want to see me for?"she asked

"I had something I wanted to talk about. But since I suck at serious

conversations I decided to do this instead." I pulled out my guitar and started

singing.

"She's upset

Bad day

Heads for the dresser drawer to

Drive her pain away

Nothing good can come of this.

She opens it there's nothing

There is only left over tears

Mom and dad had no right she screams

As the anger runs down both of her cheeks.

Then she closed her eyes

Found relief in a knife

The blood flows as she cries

All alone the way she feels

Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief

Bite the lip, just forget the bleeding

Then she closed her eyes

Found relief in a knife

The blood flows as she cries

Woah, oh

Then she closed her eyes

Found relief in a knife

The blood flows as she cries

Curled up she's on the floor

Relief left her she had hoped for something more

From it (hoped for something more)

From it

He leans down to comfort her

She is weeping and He

Wraps His arms around

And around and around and...

[2x]

The deeper you cut

The deeper I hurt

The deeper you cut

It only gets worse

Gets worse

Now she's slowly opening...

Yeah she's slowly opening

New eyes...

She opened her eyes

And found relief in His life

And put down her knives

Woah, oh

She opened her life

And found relief through His eyes

And put down

She put down her knife" by the time I had finished singing she was crying. "it's

ok." I said "I know why you did what you did. Your the first person I've ever

told this... But I used to do the same thing. I don't want that for you though.

I want to be the guy in that song. The guy that was the reason she stopped. The one that

helped her through everything. I promise I'll always be here

for you" I said pulling her into a hug. We sat there like that for about ten

min. She cried into my arms and then fell asleep in them. I knew she got my

message. I really did want to be that guy. The guy that made everything better.

It did really hurt me when I saw what she did. I just wanted to make her feel

good, and not be upset. I never wanted her to touch that razor again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the above song. It is called "the way she feels" and it is

by save the trees. I used it for entertainment purposes only.


	8. Chapter 8

*the next morning*

Ashley's pov

So I awoke this morning to Anna in my arms, asleep. My guitar was still next to

my bed. I remembered what had happened last night. I just hope Anna was gonna be

ok and not like upset or anything. Then I realized Anna had woken up. She turned

towards me, putting her head on my chest.

"morning babe" I said putting my arm around her, still half asleep.

"morning, and thanks, for everything last night. It made me realize how much it

hurt everyone around me..." she said sadly.

"of course. And I was wondering if you wanted. To do something later. Maybe go

out to dinner or something?"

"yeah! That sound great!"

"but it's on one condition" I said. I knew she couldn't refuse. This would be

good in two different ways. One we get to go on a date.

"what is it?"she asked

"you give me your razor and any knives you have" and two she couldn't self harm

ever again.

" um... Ok..." she said, damn I felt bad now she looked like she was gonna cry.

I put my arm around her and said "let's go get them" and we walked to her room.

Anna pov.

We walked into my room, Ashley still had his arm around me. I went and got my

razor, and the two knives I had. When I handed them to him he said "now you have

me, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you so you won't be needing these."

I nodded my head and started to tear up. I have never meant for him to find out,

or to hurt anyone else with what I was doing. He looked at me with a sad

expression in his eyes. "your gonna be fine, I promise. I know how hard it can

be, and it's gonna be hard to stop but I'm going to be there every step of the

way." he said pulling me into a hug "and whenever you get urges, come and see

me. Also I have a special place for these, I'm going to put then with my old

razor." he said. I felt good knowing I was gonna have someone who was there for

me. It seemed almost like a fairytale. But that also meant something had to go

wrong soon... I just hoped nothing did.

*that evening*

Me and ash had decided to go out for dinner, CC had added that if we weren't

back by ten thirty we would be in trouble. Dinner was nice, a good chance for me

and Ashley to be alone. We talked a lot about music. How I used to play the

bass, and how beautiful his voice the end o dinner was when the surprise

came.

Ashley pov

Dinner was amazing! I love just being able to look into Anna's eyes and know

that I actually know a girl that cares about me. Before they all just wanted me

because I was a rock as much as I love being famous, and attention from

the ladies is always good, that was the one downside and now it didn't matter

anymore. I almost felt invincible. The only thing left to do was to make it

official. The issue with that is how CC would react. I really like Anna, but I

don't want to screw over her friendship with CC more then I already have. Which

is kind of a lot... I guess I just have to talk to her and see what she thinks.

"so Anna" I started "I had something I wanted to talk to you about"

"ok what is is?" she asked

" well we've been spending lots of time together And going on dates and even

sleeping in the same bed... So I wanted to know if you thought we should make it

official? The whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" I said nervously. I hope she

says yes...

" I think that's a great idea! The only issue other then CC is how are we gonna

break it to all those "purdy girls" out there?"

"well me and the guys have an interview coming up in a little over a week, so I

will break the news then. Actually maybe we should wait to tell the guys until

then so they will be shocked too!"

"I like that idea" she said, smiling as we walked out of the restraunt holding

hands.

*at the interview*

"so which of you are single an which ones are taken?" asked the

was about halfway through the interview and I was a nervous wreck because I knew

this question was going to come up.

"well I have a wonderful girlfriend" started Andy

"and I have a fiancé, who is the most amazing girl in the world" added Jinxx

"and I love my girlfriend a lot" said Jake.

"me and Ashley are the only single ones" CC said. Ok, it's time...

"actually CC your the only single one" he looked confused at first, then gave me

that oh no you didn't look. The other guys were also looking at me confused. "me

and Anna are now officially together!" damn it felt amazing to get that

out. There was a chorus of "I'm so happy for you!" I looked at CC he said the

same, but I could tell he wanted to murder well. I'm happy and Anna's

happy. He can deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

*after the interview*

CC's pov

"soooooo who wants to have a party to celebrate?" Andy said.

"I think that's a great idea!" I said. Everyone else agreed with andy.i had

something else on my mind thouh,I hated Ashley right now. He knows how much I

love her, he knows how much this hurts me. Jake kept looking at me too. I think

he didn't want a breakdown repeat of last time, at least not in public. But I

had a plan. I am going to break Ashley and Anna up if it's the last thing I do.

*two days later at the party*

Ashleys pov.

I was sooo happy! For the past two days I've been able to wake up to Anna with

me, I've been able to show affection to her in public, which couldn't do before

because fans would find out and rumors would now I couldn't find her,

then I saw Andy.

"Andy" I yelled " have you seen Anna?"

"yeah, I saw her heading over there with CC about fifteen min. Ago." he said

pointing over to one end of the house. "but she looked a kinda drunk, maybe he

was gonna have her lie down or something."

CC's pov

Good. Annas drunk and we are headed to my room. In almost positive Ashley will

come looking for her eventually and I can assure you he isn't going to like what

he sees.

*in CC's room*

"hey Anna" I said when we got into my room "come lay down next to me"

"ok CC whatever you sayyy" she said drunkenly. She came and Layed down next to

me. "you know CC, you've always been kinda cute" she said, wow she was REALLY

drunk, that makes it all the better for me I guess.

"really?" I said

"yeah even since I first met you"

"why don't you show me how "cute" I am then" and boy did she show me...

Ashley's pov

Ok. So I guess I'll head that way to find her. As I was walking to her room I

heard voices coming from CC's room. So I walked inside. I stood there for a

min., unable to move. All I saw was Anna and CC making out. His hands were all

over her, hes , she wasn't resisting... "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH

YOU?" I yelled "we throw a party to celebrate the fact that were official and

you cheat on me? With my own bandmate! I knew it couldn't last, it never

does. It's always one night then she's gone! I thought this was for real but I

guess not!" I yelled, storming out of the room. Then I heard CC get up, he was

gonna shut the door, I knew what that meant. I may have been mad at her, but I

still cared about her. I wasn't gonna let him do this. I turned around. "don't

even think about closing that door CC" I said to him.

"why not? Because YOUR girlfriend is in MY bed?" he said back.

"yeah, and also because this will happen, but a lot worse" I yelled, punching

him as hard as I could in the face.

"Hold it everyone" Andy said suddenly from behind me. He held me back, good

thing too. I wanted to kill CC. "Jake,Jinxx tell everyone the party is over." we

have an um... Situation we need to take care of."

" I don't even ****ing care anymore!" I yelled, getting out of Andys grip and

heading off to my room.

Andys pov

"what the hell were you thinking CC?" I asked him. He could be so stupid

sometimes.

"Ashley knew how felt about her and he took her anyways!" CC yelled at me.

"that doesn't mean you can get her drunk and do that!" seriously, why would he

even think to do that?

"that was revenge, and I'm pretty sure I won. There probably not getting back

together" CC said, snickering.

"you need to go explain this to Ashley!"

"why would I do that?"

"well if you don't do it by this time tomorrow your out." I said

"out of what?" he asked, sounding surprised

"the band" I said. He just looked at me, and went to Anna's room to sleep,

probably because she was passed out, drunk, on his bed.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Ashleys pov

I woke up in the morning. Damn, I thought to myself. I was still pissed off from

last night, wait... No. I was sad... I really thought I could have an actual

relationship for once. I wasn't about to go talk about it, so I decided to stay

in my room. I didn't want to face Anna... That's when I heard someone come into

my room. I looked up. Great... I thought to myself.

"Ashley?" Anna said to me, holding her head.

"do me a favor. Just get out now." I said, turning away so she wouldn't see my

eyes starting to tear up.

"wait, why?"

I tuned to face her. "why?" I yelled "your kidding right? I leave you for

fifteen min. And i come back and your with him? And you ask why I'm mad?" I

yelled.

"what are you talking about?" she asked. "And don't yell, this stupid hangover

headache is killing me."

"fine. Last night I left and I found you in CC's room. In his bed. Remember?" I

said, angrily.

"Ashley I don't remember last night. At all. I was drunk almost the entire time.

That is the last time I ever let CC get me something to drink... WAIT I WAS

WHAT?" she screamed after she realized what I had said.

"wait, so you remember nothing? Like at all?"

"nothing..." she said

"oh thank god" I said running up to hug her.

"you want to explain what happened?" she asked

"I don't really know that much. All I know is that I left you alone for like

fifteen min. And next thin I know I find you in CC's room making out with him on

his bed"

"I'm going to kill him!" she yelled before taking my hand and storming out of my

room, pulling me along with her. Just before we left the room she said "wait, I

have an amazing revenge plan."

"I like the sound of that" I said

"I kind of need your permission to do it though"

"hmmm tell me more" I said

Anna's pov

So ash reluctantly approved my plan and I was off to start it. "good" I said

quietly to myself. CC was still sleeping. I got into his... Er... My Bed and

Layed down next to him, he stirred a little, only enough to pit his arms around

me "ick" I thought to myself. This was going to be sooo worth about

twenty min. Of me laying there he woke up. "morning babe" I said to him, as

sweetly as possible, considering I wanted to kill him. He looked surprised, but

at the same time quite happy.

"well good morning, wasn't expecting you to be here" just wait CC, just

wait...

"let's go eat breakfast, I think Andy already made it" I said, grabbing CC's

hand and pulling him out of bed. "oh and one more thing before we go" I said,

stopping and facing him. I leaned in for a kiss. He did too, smiling. But at the

last second...

"OWWWWWW" he yelled. "WHY DID YOU KICK ME IN THE BALLS?"

"For almost ruining me and Ashleys relationship. Oh and for taking advantage of

me when I was drunk." I said sweetly and while smiling. I walked out of his room

an slammed the door.

I started laughing histericly

"how did it go?" Ashley said, walking over to me and putting his arm around me.

Which also turned into a slap in the face, in more then one way, to CC who had

just opened his door. Of course Ashley knew that was only phase one or the plan,

CC will regret sooo much after this.

"um guys what's this?" Andy walked in holding a laptop.

"phase two of me and Ashleys revenge plan" I said

"so you put a naked picture of CC on ?"

"yup" I said. "And I also put it as

a screensaver on everyones laptop. Including CC's" ( Andy hadn't realized this

because when I did that to his he already had a page of the Internet up and that

covered it)

Andys pov.

Ok so I get she and Ashley are mad, but CC Is her best friend. They've been

fighting constantly lately and from what I gather, they had never fought before.

And I know CC can be extreme, but he cares about her. And she wouldn't be doing

this to him no matter how mad she is. I needed to get them alone to talk.

"ok then..." I said "hey ashley, I need you to go meet with the label about

something today, do you think you will be able to go? I was going to go but im

not feeling my best today"

"um yeah sure I guess so" he said. Even I have to comment on how cute it was

when he looked at her as if to ask "is that ok with you babe? I really don't

want to leave you at all though"I was happy for him, he finally found a real

relationship. My only worry was that it would break apart Anna and CC.

*a few hours later*

I sent a text to Anna telling her to meet me at Louis park at noon for lunch,

and one to CC tellin him to meet me there at twelve thirty. This should be

interesting...


	11. Chapter 11

ch. 11

Andys pov

So right now I'm sitting in the park, figuring out how exactly I'm going to do

this.I know when CC gets here they are both going to be mad. Maybe even at me.

But I hate seeing them like this. Before Anna moved out to LA, CC would talk

about her nonstop. He seemed so happy and now he just seems miserable all the

time. Like a completely different person. His crazy antics have stopped and he

is always pretty quiet. He used to be loud and obnoxious all the time, but I

have to say that's something even I miss about him. Also now there's no stupid

things he does I can make fun of without him getting mad at me. I don't know if

explaining this to Anna is gonna work though. She's VERY stubborn. Actually I

think I see her now...

"Anna over here!" I yelled.

"wow Andy. Did you make all the food or did Juliet help you?" she was referring

to the picnic lunch that was next to me.

"Juliet helped. We all know if I made it there would only be bacon, cheese and

candy"

"ironically those are my favorite foods and I probably would have been ok with

that" we both started laughing. "But I knew CC would want some of this other

food" I thought to myself...

"so how's everything going with Ashley?" I asked.

"well I don't have much to compare it to but I think it's going pretty well!"

she said. I was going to kill ash if he broke her heart. She got this huge smile

on her face the moment I said his name. I still don't fully trust Ashley with

her. Not because I don't think he likes her, but because I know how easy it is

for him to do something wrong before he realizes it. Half the time when he's in

a room full of girls he just forgets everything else, and I didn't want him to

end up hurting her.

"that's great. I think this is really good for him. All his past relationships

have ended within like a month. But he seems to actually like you, I think he

dated those other girls for the fun of it."

"yeah, I was worried at first. Like that day we went to the cafe place when I

first move here. He kept flirting but I didn't want to be caught up in that.

Before I came, when CC had told me he was the new drummer I went straight from

talking to him on the phone to looking up interviews and songs and stuff. He

seemed like the "player" almost. But when I got here he like fought CC for me. I

don't think he would do that if he didn't care." damn she was right. That's

exactly how I look at it. But what she wasn't seeing was that there can't be a

fight with only one person. CC fought too

"I agree completely. But did you ever think about what your doing to CC? You

guys were best friends and now if you ever talk it's because your screaming at

each other." and it was perfect timing right as I finished saying that I saw CC

walking over.

"look there he is now" I said.

"what the hell is going on?" CC said when he spotted Anna. I got up and grabbed

both of them by the hand.

" you both are being stupid" I started "your constantly fighting and yelling at

each other" they looked like they wanted to murder each other. "you guys were

best friends and now you barely even talk. I remember When CC first joined the

band you were all he would talk about" I said looking at Anna. " and you CC,

when Anna first moved out here she didn't want to leave your side. What happened

to that?" both their expressions softened. " both of you are always upset and

miserable. Cant you just be friends again?"

They looked at each other for a minute. "I can only be friends with CC if he

will stop trying to pull me and Ashley apart. Not because I like Ashley more,

but because the CC that was my best friend would just be happy that I'm happy,

and would never think of doing that." Anna said. She makes total sense I just

hope CC doesn't flip out.

"and I will do that ok the condition that we can have some best friend time. Not

best friend time with Ashley. Just us. And please keep the PDA things with

Ashley to yourself. I'm still working on moving on so I don't need to see that

right now." Thank god it worked!

"pinky promise?" Anna asked CC

"seriously?" CC said and and shook her head yes. "ok then pinky promise"


	12. Chapter 12

Ashleys pov

So I get home, and I see Anna and CC on the couch, not murdering eachother.

Seriously I leave for an hour or two and they suddenly stop fighting? I mean

it's great and everything but im still a little untrusting of CC after the other

night. I mean I think The whole house is watching him after that. And that would

explain Jinxx and Jake in various doorways and openings to the thing I

have them to take care of Anna and watch out for her when I'm not here. But why

are Anna and CC just sitting on the couch watching tv together?

They're...they're laughing now... Ok what the he'll happened? I think a's Anna

catches my eye.

"um CC I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." she said a's she got up

from the couch and walked towards me, and pointed into the bathroom. She wanted

me to follow her. I walked quiety to the bathroom. I don't think she wanted CC

to know.I walked into the bathroom after her.

"so want to explain what happened in the two hour span that I was gone?" I said,

whispering so CC wouldn't hear.

"long story short Andy convinced us we were being stupid, and we talked

everything out And we're cool now"

I pulled her into a hug "I'm so happy you guys can finally stop fighting now.

And I love you, and I want you to be happy. But I want you to yell me if he does

anything unacceptable ok?"

"of course I will, and I love you too" she said looking up at me, smiling.

"but you better get back to CC before he wonders why you've been in here for so

long." I said

"ok, and one thing CC Sao was no PDA between us in front of him, or at least

keep it to a minimum." she said, giving me a sly smile.

"Well we will just have to find other time for that" I said , smiling back at

her "but you have to get back out there, I'll head back to our room and just

come in when your done with hanging out with CC ok?"

"of course, see you then babe" she said walking out. Under most circumcision

stances I would have snuck around making sure CC was behaving but I knew Jinxx

and Jake, who thought of her like a little sister and could be extremely

protective of her, were watching and that one of them would tell me if something

happened. But I trusted Anna, and I knew she wouldn't do anything, it was just

CC. I used to love the kid like a brother, but he did something that I'm not

sure I will ever be able to fully forgive him for.

Later that night

Anna's pov

Tonight was so fun! I loved having things back to normal with CC. It was almost

like we were on the couch at his parents house in middle school again just

watching a movie and laughing all night long. I deffinetly missed that, and I

wanted him to know that. But at the back of my mind I'm still upset about what

he did. I know he's sorry for it but it still hurts. Also the whole hugging

goodnight thing was a little awkward tonight but I'm still happy we are able to

do that again. Now I'm headed off to bed with ash, and maybe I'll get a

non-awkward hug good night from him.

Ashleys pov

About an hour later Anna an CC had finished watching the movie they had on, and

she came to lay in Bed with me for a while before we fell asleep.

I couldn't get my mind off the fact that she spent almost an entire day with CC.

I could hear them all the way from here. She was laughing. Which was great I

love to see her happy, but it was in a way that I had never made her laugh

before... All I wanted right now was for black veil brides to take over the

world (not like rule the world or anything, just empower the outcasts) and to

make Anna smile, laugh and just all around be happy. The fact that CC could make

her laugh in a way that I couldn't made me mad. But at the same time he had

known her since middle school. They had shared a lot of time together and he

knows her better then I do. Though, right now she was in my arms right? She

loved me as a boyfriend and him as a brother. Everything will be fine as long as

it stays that way.

NOTE:in an upcoming chapter they are going to play a little truth or dare :) its going to be an important thing in it, but i need some good questions for the whole band! please message me or leave a review with your questions and who should be asking who the questions! thanks so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Anna's pov.

Waking up with my head on Ashleys chest and his arms around me is a wonderful

thing. But then I look over to Andy sleeping on my floor. "what is going on?" I

think to myself. "Andy never sleeps on my floor" then I realized how stupid that

was, no one ever sleeps on my floor. Not just Andy. But I had to pry Ashleys

grip loose to get out of his arms. Andy must have heard me get up because I soon

as I was halfway to the door of my room I heard him move, then say "ASHLEY WAKE

UP! WE HAVE TO TELL HER NOW!" As he ran up to me, bear huge me and

started spinning me around in circles.

"I think I can honestly say this is the strangest, most energetic way I've ever

been woken up. But it's kinda nice" I said "oh and good morning babe" I said to

Ashley who looked confused and still half asleep thanks to Andy waking him up

(you don't ever wake ashley up, you let him wake up on his own). I went and gave

him a hug. But the strange thing was usually when you wake him up he acts like a

grumpy three year old all day. But today when I hugged him he pulled me back

down onto the bed with him and started kissing me. And smiling! He doesn't ever

smile if you wake him up!

"ok" I said "somethings a little weird here" I finished looking over to Andy who

was covering his eyes.

"you guys done yet?" he asked. When we Said yes he uncovered his eyes.

"so Anna, we have something awesome to tell you!" Ashley said

"ok...?" I said

"were going on tour!" they said in unison.

"sorry bout sleeping on your floor but I wanted to be here right when you woke

up to tell you!" Andy said. Or sort of yelled

As he said this the rest of the guys came running in. They all just sat there

staring at me.

"why are you guys staring at me? Shouldn't you be like screaming, yelling or

like partying?" I said, confused

"well yeah but are you coming with us?"

Then a chorus of "please Anna!" came from all the guys.

"yes! DUHHHHH! where was I supposed to go? I live with you guys an I'm

not staying here by myself." tour?! This is gonna be amazing! I said to

myself. But I needed to talk to ashley, but I didn't want to, I'll get someone

else to for me. Jake maybe? He's pretty damn protective of me and Ashley should

listen to him. Or maybe Andy, he is Ashleys best friend. Ohhhhh! better idea!

Jinxx! He usually stays out of the drama, but he is kinda protective like Jake

is. So if he is getting involved it is something serious and Ashley knows that.

After everyone left the room I texted jinxx so I wouldnt draw attention from

Ashley about what I was going To ask jinxx to do.

Jinxx came into my room. "so what is it? You said you needed me to do a favor

for you?"

"yeah... So since your going on tour that means lots of girls. Lots of fake

blonde girls with fake tans and fake boobs. And I know how Ashley can be,

especially when he's drunk. I know that no matter how much he loves me he is

going to find them attractive and if he's drunk things could go you

talk to him for me? I know he will take it seriously if it comes from you, and I

don't want to loose him because he did something stupid."

"of course! I think all of us were planning on having a little talk with him

before we left anyway. Maybe you and sammi can like get out of the house for a

while so we can. She was planning on coming over later, and she's going to be

coming on part of the tour with us too. She wanted to go shoppig to get new

clothes for the tour, you should go with her!" before I could even answer he

said "I'll text her and let her know! She's wanted to meet you, she's coming

here around one so be ready!" he gave me a quick hug and left the room. God,

when he thinks or talks about sammi he get so excited and doesn't even think

half the time. It's adorable really.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14. Sammi's pov So jinx texted me and the plan was set. I was going to go shopping with Anna while the guys had a little talk with Ashley. And by little talk I assume they mean more like a little yelling. Either way I needed new clothes for tour and I had wanted to meet Anna for a while!

Anna's pov

So at exactly one sammi pulled up in the driveway. I walked to the car and she was already out of it, hugging me.

"it's so amazing to meet you!" she said smiling

"you too! Jinxx has said a lot about you" I replied

"well Jinxx has told me a bit about you too. I mean you and ash?! We never thought he was going to get a girlfriend that wasn't a whore! I guess that's what happens when he's perverted all the time." she said laughing a little.

"well he did! And it turns out he's not really as perverted as he acts."

"really? Well tell me more after we get into the car, we need to leave now or we won't have enough time!"

"ok?" I said getting into the car "but sammi its one and the mall doesn't close until ten."

"you've obviously never been shopping with me!" she said giggling "so anyway what's this about Ashley NOT being a little perv?" she said, pulling out of the driveway

"honestly I think he just acts like that to get whores. To me he's really sweet and hasn't tried anything bad at all. I mean he probably still thinks all that stuff but he doesn't say it or do any of it."

"your joking right? I never thought that day would come. I've known ash for a while and that's how he's always been. He must REALLY REALLY like you."

"I think he does, or at least I hope he does" I said blushing a little. "awwww" sammi said "its so cute! Actually one more question about Ashley being a perv, what does his room look like?"

"ummm it has like white walls, couple bvb posters, a few random pictures of concerts and other bands, there's a closet with all of our clothes in it, a few pictures of me and him. Then there's a dresser with a big mirror so he can do his hair." I said, a little confused at what that had to do with him being a perv.

"wait you two are sharing a room? And he still hasn't tried anything with you? That also explains why he did so much work in his room." I looked at her confused so she went on " last time I was in his room the walls were lined with playboy posters, he has a stack of playboy magazines in the corner of his room probably two feet tall along with a few other things."

"god it's like we know two different people" I said

"yeah it is, but if he acts like this around you I want to see it! I'm staying at the guys's house for the next few days before we head off to go on tour with them so hopefully I'll get a chance to see it!" god, sammi was so adorable. So Sweet and outgoing, always laughing and smiling. Just as she said that we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. As soon as we got out of the car sammi grabbed my hand and said "let's go!" while dragging me through the parking lot as fast as she could.

When we get into the mall the first place we go is hot topic.

Sammi's pov

"I'm so happy they have a hot topic here! I was worried they wouldn't! Anna said. I couldn't get the idea of Ashley and her out of my head. And also Ashleys plan was quite prominent in my thoughts at the time. He really was sweet to her, it was so cute!

"Anna you should try this on!" I said adding a fancy-ish dress to her stack of clothes.

"but it's so, nice. I would never have anywhere to wear it" she replied, looking down at the dress. Well at least nowhere that you know of yet, I thought to myself.

"come on! Try it on pleeeeaaassseeee?"

"ok sammi, I'll try it on." good, this was going to be easier then I thought. A while later she came out in the dress. Short and low cut, ash was gonna love it. But it wasn't just what Ashley usually likes, it was black tulle type material on the skirt and black and white stripes on the top and the straps had studs going all down them. "it's so pretty!" I said.

"I'm not sure though, I wouldn't really wear it much" well now I had to put plan b into action

"well I was hoping maybe we could go to a nice dinner sometime, you could help me out with some wedding stuff I need a girls opinion on" I hope this works...

"ok! That sounds like fun!" she replied smiling. She left the store with that dress, with a few shirts and some pants.

Later that night-

Ashleys pov

I was sitting on the couch writing some music when I heard the door start to open. Oh Anna's home!, I thought to myself. I got up to open the door but she already had t open my the time I got there. "hey baby!" I said pulling her into a kiss. Then I heard an "awwwwww" come from behind her. I looked and sammi was standing there holding some bags. "oh hey sammi!" I said

"hey Ashley!" she replied, smiling "im just gonna head to Jinxx's room to put this stuff away and leave you two alone for a while" she said while walking away.

"hey Ashley!" Anna said "I have some clothes to put away but then we can hang out for a while" she said, heading in the direction of our room.

"why dont I just come with you?" I said following her into our room. Oh, our room. It feels nice to say that. I laid down on the bed as she started to put her new clothes away. "I like that one!" I said referring to the dress she had bought. Thank god for sammi, helping me with my little plan.

"speaking of clothes Ashley, did you ever think maybe you should at least put on some pants before sammi came over?" she was referring to the fact that I greeted them at the door in only boxers.

"well you seem to like it when I don't" I said, trying to sound flirty

"well you never seem to have any on so how would I even know?" she said blushing, also trying to sound flirty.

"I guess your right" I said, standing up behind her. I grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck. She moaned so I pulled her onto the bed with me. "Anna, I really do love you"I said in between kisses. This was the first time I can say I really think I'm in love. She's perfect. Never who I imagined falling in love with, that was more of a playboy model, but she seemed perfect for me. And with that thought in mind I fell asleep, holding my first true love.

"I love you to Ashley!"she said smiling. She then put her head on my chest and put her arms around me. I put my arms around her waist and she fell asleep. I couldn't wait for her little "dinner with sammi".


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Anna's pov

So tonight is my dinner with sammi! I was getting ready, but it was strange

getting ready alone, Ashley was no where to be found. I put on the dress me and

sammi had bought, did my make up and put on my combat boots. She was coming to

get me at six thirty so I figured until then I would sit in the living room and

watch some tv.

I get out there, turn the tv on and all of the guys walk by, exept ash.

"hey, do any of you guys know where Ashley is?"

"ummm I think he said he had to run to the store and get something" Andy said

quickly before leaving the room. But he had a weird smile on his face.

Whatever lots of weird things happen around here all the time.

Andys pov

As soon as I said that I had to run to my room before I busted out laughing.

Ashley had told all of us his plan and asked us not to tell Anna. CC ha been

avoiding her the last few nights because he knew he would say something, and the

rest of us were hoping she wouldn't ask. Oh well, in about an hour it won't

matter anyway.

Anna's pov

So at six thirty I heard a knock on my door, let sammi in, grabbed my stuff and

we left. I saw her "wedding binder" in the back seat, which was just the binder

she kept all of her plans and ideas in. We got to the restaurant out of the car.

Sammi had reserved a table for us so we headed in. She has to use the bathroom,

so the waiter led me to the booth. I looked into it and just looked confused for

a second before getting in the booth and hugging Ashley. "oh my god ashley what

are you doing here?!"

"oh you know,hunting elephants." when I looked at him, confused he went on "it's

out three month anniversary! Remember?"

"of course I remember, I just wasn't really expecting this" I said, blushing

"well surprise!" he said a little louder then necessary considering it was a

fancyish restaurant and people were starting to stare.

"that's so sweet ashley!" I said

"well to make myself seem even more sweet" he said pulling out flowers from

under the table. They were black and red roses, my favorites!

"awww!" I said hugging him.

"I decided to go all out" he said laughing a little.

"I know! For one thing your wearing a shirt and pants. I mean you usually wear

pants in public, but not so much for shirts."

He laughed "yeah that's kinda true. Andddd no war paint tonight!"

"you look amazing Ashley." I said

"and I've don't think I've ever seen you in a dress, at least not one this

fancy! You look beautiful!" did Ashley Purdy just call me "beautiful"? I didn't

know that word was even in his usually vocabulary for describing girls. Well at

least not the Ashley everyone else seems to know.

"also," Ashley started "I know that there's a lot of partying, and drinking and

stuff on tour, but I'm going to try to stay out of it a little this time"

"really?" I wasn't expecting that to happen.

"I mean I used to go to partys to be around girls, unless it was to like

celebrate something, but I have a girl now. And I tend to not think at all when

I'm drinking and I don't want to do something stupid."

"I think this tour is going to be perfect Ashley" I said, a big smile on my

smiled back at me and pulled me into a very sweet and romantic kiss.

Later that night

Ashleys pov.

I was headed into my room when I heard Anna talking to sammi in it. I would have

just walked in, but then I heard my name. They were talking about me...

"wait so Ashley really promised he would stay out of all that?" sammi said in

disbelief

"yeah! I wasn't expecting that but I'm really happy." Anna said

"it just, doesn't seem like the ashley I know. Be careful. I mean he might say

that now, but when it's in front of him he might give into it." crap, I didn't

want to worry Anna. I was already worried I would do things and screw up I

didn't need her to be too.

"I will be. But it's weird, almost like we know two different guys..." Anna said

"I know. It's really strange. I just wonder which one is the real Ashley." sammi

said. I need to do something to prove to Anna that I was the guy she saw, not

the one sammi did. Now just to think of a plan...


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Ashleys pov

So almost a week later Anna and Sammi's conversation is still bothering me. And

I haven't come up with a plan...I usually would ask sammi buy I don't exactly

want her to know I was listening to them. CC finally started not being annoying

about it every three seconds so I don't want to say anything to him.I think I'm

just going to point it out all te time when I'm around Anna and sammi. Like

point out how I'm the way Anna thinks I am, not how sammi does. Or at least do

this until I come up with a better plan. Oh good, there's Anna and sammi now!

I'll put my sort of plan thing into action! "hey baby" I said to Anna, going

over to her and kissing her "I made you breakfast!"I said handing her a plate

with pancakes and lots and lots and lots of bacon. Her favorite of course.

"awww thanks ash! That's so sweet" she said smiling. She hugged me then sat down

to eat her breakfast.

"not so fast Anna. Get up for a second"

"but there's bacon!" she said as she stopped eating and stood up. I sat done

where she was sitting then said "ok now you can sit back down." she smiled at me

and I wrapped my arms around her. Then almost everyone in the house went

"awwwww" except of course CC who still wasn't to pleased with the situation, and

Andy who just busted out laughing. Guess he was on Sammi's side. But come to

think of it everyone here probably is. Damn . Now I have to change all their

minds about me...

Ashleys pov. So last night when I was tryin to sleep I came up with the best

plan ever! I should write a song about Anna to perform with the band on the

upcoming tour!

Three days later

So we leave for tour tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome having Anna there, but we

have to share a really tiny bunk. But hey that just means we have to sleep close

together right? And I'm up for that! But at the same time we can't really do

anything cause the other guys will be right there. Like we won't even be able to

kiss that much. I guess we just have to wait for when we stop at hotels and

have to pack today... We are seriously the worst procrastinators ever.

But Anna should wake up soon then we can start.

Half an hour later

So Anna woke up, we ate breakfast and headed back to our room to pack. After

packing we checked the others stuff to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Ashley how many bras do I really need?" she asked as I put even more into her

suitcase.

"A lot. You need a lot." I said all flirty like.

"you look like you are pretty go-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence,

staring at something in my open suitcase.

"um are you ok Anna?" I said walking behind her and pulling her into kind of a

backwards hug so I could see what she was staring at. Crap. She saw the box of

condoms I had packed just in case. "um I figured just in case we decided to...

You know..."

"um yeah I guess so" I think she wouldn't have been as shocked, had it not been

such a blunt signal of what I wanted. Also me being in the room made it even

more awkward. And it completely killed part of my plan so she would realize I

was who she thought I was and not who sammi did. I pulled her into a hug.

"I promise if anything like that happens it will be because I love you" I said.

I didn't want her thinking it would just be because I really wanted sex.

"I know." she said "I guess i just didn't know you really wanted to. I wish you

had just said something to me" I can completely see where she's coming from when

she said this.

"I would have, but I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you to do

something you weren't ready for or anything"

"and that was soooo sweet of you. It's so funny you are nothing like sammi says,

thats a good thing though" she said smiling at me.

I knew that she was perfect for me. Looking at her now I can imagine us in a

year, two years, maybe even forever. Though I don't want to get ahead of myself.

I knew in this moment that I loved her and it would take something huge to

change that.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ashleys pov

So now we have been on your for almost a week and it has it's usual awesomeness to it. The only problem was me almost forgetting to take down all my playboy posters in my bunk...don't think Anna would have liked that. And it wouldn't help my argument of how I'm the way Anna sees me not everyone else. But everything else seems to have gone well. We have a big truth or date game coming up tonight. But I'm kinda nervous because we have a band rule that by the end you need to have answered an equal amount of truths as dares. There are some things I don't want Anna knowing about before I met her that CC might bring

up.

Anna's pov

"CC! Where are you?!" I yelled. Shit. There's a truth or dare game tonight. Do you know what that means? Me and Ashley getting pissed off at eachother. I know I'm not gonna want to hear what he has to say for truth, and he's not gonna wanna hear what I have to say.

"I'm right here what's the problem?" asked CC

"umm CC, you heard about the truth or dare game tonight right?" I asked

"yeah? What's the big deal?"

"well they could ask us anything. Even about...that night."

"oh fuck, I didn't even think about that"

"well I don't want Ashley to know. He already has stuff against you and that will just make it ten times worse"

"yeah your right" Said CC "but I never told any of the guys about it, so as long as you didn't either we should be safe."

" is that the best way to do this? If they knew then they might not ask anything that would make us tell" I asked

"but if they all know there's a chance it will get to Ashley. Not saying any of the guys will tell, but it might slip out accidentally"

"yeah maybe your right, and he kind of deserves to know, I just wish he wouldn't get mad and I know he will."

"I know he will too, but we can't change that and he's gonna have to find out eventually anyway" just then I heard footsteps, I looked behind me and Ashley was walking up behind us.

"hey ash!" I said as I ran over to hug him, hoping he heard none of me and CC's previous conversation.

"hey babe" he said hugging me back. "so what was with all the whispering over here?" he asked

"we thought some of the guys were still sleeping" CC said quickly

"yeah and we knew tour takes a lot out of everyone so we didn't want to wake anyone up" I hoped Ashley couldn't tell I was lying. I could lie to a perfect stranger but lying to someone I love is something totally different.

Ashleys pov

"ok well in going back to my bunk for a minute. I'll see you guys later" I said. Anna was acting weird, was she lying to me? Something About that whole thing just didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but I think they are hiding something. Maybe from the past though. If it were something now Anna would have told me. I know it. Maybe tonights game of truth or dare would be a good time to find out. I mean it can't be that bad right?


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

(authors note: I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating! I've had a lot of drama going on it my life so I just haven't been able to. Expect more updates soon!)

Anna's POV

Great. Tonight is the band's game of truth or dare. There's something that only me and CC know about, something Ashley would be very upset over, something no one can find out about. I was changing and putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard Ash walk up behind me.

"Hey babe, you ready for the game? It starts in ten min." he said coming up and hugging me from behind. It made me feel so guilty, knowing I was keeping something from him.

"Um yeah Ash, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said trying not to sound guilty or like something was up.

"Listen, I know there are some things about us we probably don't want the other to know or to be shared, but it's ok. I'll love you no matter what. I mean, it can't be anything too bad right?" he said laughing. Ohh ash, you'll find out soon enough. Crap here comes CC…

CC's POV

I saw her talking to Ashley, did she tell him? I needed to ask her. And fast. I thought while walking over to them.

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you for a min. before the game starts?"

I asked her, still walking towards her.

"Oh, yeah sure. Ashley I'm sorry can we have a min? I'll meet you at the game ok?" she asked him. At least she knew what this was going to be about.

Ashley's POV

"Of course, anything for you" I said before kissing her and leaving. By leaving I just mean going out of the room, shutting the door then pressing my ear up against it. There was something going on, I could tell. Usually I never would have done this, but I didn't want to be caught off guard at tonight's game.

"Anna, ok I've been thinking and what are we going to do? They're going to find out. It's either going to be asked to me or you. I've played with them a little before; they ask stuff like that, especially with two of us being somewhat new here, and you and Ashley being together."

So this may have something to do with me? Or me and Anna? It seems like CC knows whatever this big secret is, maybe about Anna and CC? Oh wait I think I can hear Anna saying something.

"I know CC. I mean Ashley will find out eventually anyway. I mean it would be pretty obvious wouldn't it be? The rest of the band on the other hand, doesn't need to know and will get caught in the middle of all this. Maybe we should just tell Ash?" she said

"What tell him so he can rip my face off? I don't think so. You know how mad at me he will be when he finds out. It may have been the past but that won't stop him from being mad, and feeling lied to."

"CC if we don't tell him now he will just get madder that he had to find out in front of everyone. I really think we should tell him…together." She wasn't giving CC much of a choice in the situation more, it must be something I'm really not going to like.

"There's a chance they won't even think to ask us, shouldn't we at least try and not let it get out? The game is starting now anyway, we should get into the hotel and into Andy's room before they think something's up." CC said, obviously trying to end the discussion.

"Fine but Ashley deserves to know, he's amazing and sweet and I don't want to risk loosing him. He means the world to me CC." Wow….so she means as much to me as I mean to her? That's great! But clearly there's something wrong, something I don't know about. Let's hope this doesn't all come crashing down in the middle of the game.


End file.
